Francine Frye (Earth-616)
Electra | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Transamerica Pyramid / New U Headquarters, San Francisco, California; Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (formerly Dyed Green)Category:Dyed HairCategory:Green Hair | UnusualFeatures = Bolt shaped markings over the face | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate who absorbed Electro's powers after being resurrected in a cloned body. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Humberto Ramos | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 2 | First2 = (As Francine Frye) (As Electro) | Last = | Quotation = I watched this game from the sidelines for years. And yeah, I saw plenty of gross dudes get a leg up along the way. But now that I got my turn? I'm just here to raise some Hell, make some money -- and maybe a little payback along the way. | Speaker = Electro | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 26 | HistoryText = Francine Frye was a New Yorker who was obsessed with super-villains as a form to escape from the real world. She was a regular accomplice of Electro. While on the run after having his powers tampered with by Otto Octavius, Electro went to Francine's apartment for shelter. Even though he warned her of his malfunctioning powers, Francine tried to get intimate with Max, claiming that she simply couldn't help it. They eventually kissed, and Francine was accidentally fried. After recovering genetic material from her corpse, the Jackal brought her back to life in the form of a clone, initially as an incentive to have the recently-depowerd Electro work with him. After a procedure that failed to give Electro his powers back, the suit that was meant to transfer its energy to him started to discharge into Francine. It was theorized by the Jackal that having used genetic material from Francine's cheek after she kissed Electro had mixed up her DNA. Francine was pulled by the energy discharge of the suit, and she kissed Electro in order to grow in power. She ended up absorbing all of the suit's power, but accidentally fried Electro in the process. The Prowler, who had been sent to infiltrate the New U Headquarters, revealed himself while trying to save Electro and Francine was sent after him. She accidentally killed the Prowler during the chase, requiring the Jackal to bring him back to life. Frye was later given an Electro costume and took Dillon's place in the Jackal's plan. Soon after the hunting of various animal-themed supervillains in Central Park, Electro was recruited into the all-female Sinister Syndicate after being freed from Mayor Fisk's operatives. | Powers = Electrostatic Energy Generation: Francine possessed either similar or the same powers as the original Electro, which includes the generation of electrostatic energy which she can release or harness for a number of effects. * Lightning Bolt Projection: The simplest manifestation of her powers is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from her fingertips, which could propagate through air or other conducting mediums. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Pill Dependence: In order to avoid cellular degradation, Francine has to ingest New U Pills daily. Water: Due to her lack of experience she was easily defeated by Spider-Man in their first encounter when Spider-Man exposed her to water effectively knocking her out. | Equipment = | Transportation = Riding Electricity: Similarly to Max Dillon, Francine can use her powers to generate an electricity slide she rides and propels from the ground. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Francine was a fan of Mary Jane Watson, specifically her work in Secret Hospital. | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Electrokinesis Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration